


Take That Mask (And Your Pants) Off

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Car Sex, Coming Out, M/M, Masquerade Ball, Underage - Freeform, highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:56:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3206642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Fallenangelswithbrokenwings asked: Masquerade ball destiel au</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take That Mask (And Your Pants) Off

"I think that this is the gayest thing I’ve ever done." Dean frowned at the mask that Charlie had handed to him. She rolled her eyes, snorting.

"I’m sure you’ve done much gayer things than wear a mask, Dean Winchester. Now put this suit on.” She said, thrusting a navy blue suit and tie into his arms. He sighed, taking the clothes from the red head and placing them on his bed before pulling his shirt and pants off.

"Yeah, well, at least those things were in private.” Dean hissed. Charlie smirked at him and Dean rolled his eyes, turning around and bending down to pick up the suit. He glanced back at Charlie, smirking.

"Enjoying the view?"

"Please." She snorted at him. He grinned like a cat, picking up the pale blue button down she had picked out for him and slipping it on. He did up the buttons before slipping on his tie and pulling his pants on.

"How do I look?" Dean asked, turning to face Charlie as he straightened his tie. She gave him a thumbs up and pointed towards his dark blue mask, which he picked up and secured over his eyes.

"We better get going or we’ll be late." Charlie said, grabbing Dean’s arm and pulling him out of his bedroom. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Do we really have to go at all? A masquerade ball sounds really stupid."

"Hey, I worked really hard with the Student Council to plan this thing! Now be a good boy and hold my arm."

"Whatever." Dean grumbled, walking with Charlie into his living room. His mom smiled at him from the couch, standing up and walking over to him. She cupped his face.

"You look so handsome, Dean Come on, lets take a picture." She grinned. Dean scowled.

"No. I just want t go to this dance and get it over with." He grumbled. His mom pouted, and Charlie stepped in.

"One picture can’t hurt, right?" She smiled at Dean’s mom. Mrs. Winchster smiled and scurried off to get her camera. Dean glared at Charlie.

"I hate you." He hissed. Charlie rolled her eyes.

"You’re the one who decided to lie and tell your parents we were dating. We have to make it look at least a little believable." Charlie said. Dean sighed and shuffled on his feet, waiting for his mom to come back with the camera.

Once Mrs. Winchester had taken her pictures- not one, but ten- Dean led Charlie out of his house and towards his father’s Chevy Impala. He opened up the passenger side door for her before climbing into the driver’s seat.

"I don’t get why she has to take pictures." Dean grumbled, peeling out of the driveway and speeding down the street. "It’s just some stupid ass dance, an you and I aren’t even dating."

"She doesn’t know that." Charlie said softly. Dean grumbled something under his breath before speaking.

"Well maybe I should tell her." He said softly. Charlie raised an eyebrow.

"You want to come out to your parents?"

Dean shrugged, his eyes watching the road as he chewed his bottom lip. He finally spoke.

"I dunno. Maybe when I find someone that I really like and want to be with I’ll tell them."

Charlie snorted. ”As if you would ever settle down with someone. What is it that you always say?- rolling stones grow no moss.” She shook her head. ”I’m pretty sure you’ve slept with every queer boy in our grade and you haven’t dated one of them.”

"They weren’t my type." Dean said softly. Charlie raised an eyebrow.

"What is your type, then?" She snapped. Dean didn’t respond, too lost in his own thoughts to think of a coherent way to respond to Charlie.

The dance was crowded. When Dean and Charlie arrived, she dragged him over to a group of Student Council members and forced him to stand around and talk. He did so begrudgingly, glaring at Charlie.

"You’re lucky that I love you." he snapped at her. She grinned.

"I know." She said, turning to talk to one of her friends about an RPG game. Dean sighed, turning to talk to a girl named Tessa.

"Hey, did you hear who’s coming?" She asked, swaying her body to the music. Deanm reached out and held her hips, moving with her.

"No. Who?"

"Glenfield High!" She beamed. Dean’s eyes widened.

"That rich school on the other side of town? Why are they coming?"

"I don’t know. Our principal is their principal’s friend or something. When he heard that we were planning a masquerade ball, he was really hopeful that we would let his students attend."

"Huh." Dean huffed, biting his lip. he subconsciously straightened his tie and combed his hair with his fingers. The song turned slow and Dean let go of Tessa, going to find something to drink.

The Glenfield kids arrived at the dance around ten o’clock. They all came in at once, it seemed, and Dean figured that they had all gotten a limo together or something. he tried to ignore them and not let them psych him out, focusing on having a good time with Charlie.

Around midnight is when it happened. Club music was balsting through the speakers in the gym, and the dance floor was nothing but a mob of sweaty teenage bodies grinding against each other. Dean lost track of where Charlie was, and he was looking for her when he felt someone grinding against his ass. 

He turned around, about to tell off the girl who was grinding on him, when he came face to face with the masked face of a cute by with messy black hair. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open, and the boy grinned, grabbing Dean’s hips and rutting them against his own.

"Care to dance?" He asked, and his voice was surprisingly deep and rough. It sent chills down Dean’s spine and he nodded, wrapping his arms around the guy’s neck and grinding his body against him.

"What’s your name?" Dean shouted over the music. The boy shouted back.

"Castiel Novak! And you?"

"Dean Winchester!" He replied as Castiel made his way around Dean, wrapping his arms around Dean’s hips and grinding against his ass again. Dean held back a groan, biting his lip. "Do you go here? I don’t recognize you!"

"That’s the point of a masquerade ball." Castiel spoke into Dean’s ear, and it was easy to tell that he was grinning. Dean smirked and ground his ass against Castiel’s crotch, grinning when he heard Castiel gasp.

"Come on, tell me. Do you go here?" Dean asked.

"No, I go to Glenfield." Castiel replied. Dean turned around, grabbing Castiel’s hips and pulling him close so that they could grind their fronts together.

"I figured. We don’t have many people with such exotic names around here."

Castiel chuckled. ”Exotic? My name is not exotic. It’s from the Bible.”

"I ain’t ever heard of a Saint Castiel." Dean replied, raising an eyebrow. Castiel shrugged.

"Castiel is actually the name of an angel. My parents are very religious."

"Oh. What would they say if they saw what you were doing right now?" he breathed, rutting his hips up against Castiel’s and leaning in to breath against Castiel’s neck. The boy chuckled.

"They would kill us both." He whispered. And even though it was a horrible prospect, Dean couldn’t help but find himself smiling.

"That just makes it hotter." He whispered against the boy’s skin, and the next thing he knew, Castiel’s lips were on his. They were chapped and rough, but he was gentle, and he eased his tongue into Dean’s mouth.

When Dean pulled away from the kiss he was panting, and he grinned up at Castiel’s masked face. 

"Want to go somewhere more private?" He asked. Castiel nodded.

"Sure. Where do you have in mind?"

"I’ve got my dad’s car outside." Dean said, taking Castiel’s hand in his and leading him out of the gym. Castiel looked at Dean worriedly.

"Your father’s car? Won’t he be upset that you had sex in it?"

Dean grinned. ”As if I would ever tell him.”

Castiel was silent until they reached the car. He pinned Dean against the door, kissing him roughly and running his hands down Dean’s body. Dean managed to open up the door to the back seat, shoving Castiel inside and climbing in after him. The boy grinned, pulling Dean close and kissing him as he laid him down in the seat.

"I’m gonna make you-" He kissed him, smiling against his lips. "-feel so good." he finished. Cas tilted his head back and moaned as Dean began to suck on his neck.

"Stop that," he gasped, pushing Dean off of him. "You’ll leave a hickey."

"I like to mark my territory." Dean panted, his eyes raking all over Castiel’s body. Castiel rolled his eyes, grabbing the back of Dean’s neck and pulling him down for a searing kiss as he unzipped his own dress pants.

"I’m your territory now?" Castiel raised an eyebrow. Dean shrugged, unbuttoning his own pants and slipping out of them. Castiel suddenly smiled. "I like that idea."

Dean blushed even more, helping Castiel slip out of his black dress pants and gasping when he saw that Castiel was wearing no underwear. The boy grinned.

"Like what you see?" His tone was arrogant as he reached down to stroke his own growing erection. Dean licked his lips.

"I do." He smirked, leaning down to lick the tip of his erection. Castiel gasped and shivered, throwing his head back. Dean grinned, licking the sensitive underside of Castiel’s cock with the flat of his tongue.

"Nnghnn…" Castiel moaned as Dean took him into his hot mouth, flicking his tongue over Castiel’s head and along his shaft. He closed his eyes, taking Castiel as deep into his mouth as he could without gagging. He hummed around Castiel’s cock, and the boy moaned loudly, his hips stuttering and jerking up into Dean’s mouth.

"Shit…" Castiel breathed, tangling his fingers into Dean’s hair and buckimg his hips. Dean gagged a little but took it, sucking Castiel into his mouth and flicking his tongue over his slit. He reached over and began to rub Castiel’s balls with his hand, smiling around his cock as he felt them tighten up. Suddenly Cas pulled Dean off of his cock, panting.

"I don’t want to come yet." He gasped. "I want to come inside you."

Dean’s eyes widened and he was momentarily silent before he nodded. ”Yeah…” He breathed, reaching into his blazer pocket and pulling out a lubricated condom. He tossed it to Castiel, who caught it and pulled Dean close to kiss his swollen lips. Dean moaned into his mouth as their hips brushed against each others’, and Castiel reached around to grope at Dean’s ass.

"Why are your boxers still on?" He growled, and in a moment they were off, and Castiel was slipping his middle finger into his ass.

"Jesus Christ, Cas! Warn a guy." Dean breathed, his hips moving against Castiel’s finger. He frowned.

"You shoudln’t take the Lord’s name in vain, Dean." He said. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Scold me for my language later, please. This isn’t - ah- exactly the time for- fuck!" Dean gasped, his entire body shaking as Cas slipped a second finger into Dean’s ass, scissoring him open.

"Shh…" Castiel breathed, kissing Dean’s neck softly as he moved his fingers fast inside of Dean. Cas knew he had hit Dean’s prostate when the guy gasped and moaned, his mask slipping on his face and exposing his green eyes. Dean reached up and took the mask all the way off, flinging it into the front seat and leaning down to kiss Castiel.

"Fuck me… now." He growled. Cas nodded, pulling his fingers out of Dean and ripping the condom open. He quickly rolled it down over his cock, grinning up at Dean.

"Ride me?" He asked. Dean nodded, moving his hips and positioning himself over Castiel’s hips. he hissed as he sunk down onto the other boy, feeling the burn of Castiel’s cock splitting him open. Even after the preparation, Castiel was very big, and it was a lot for Dean to take. He sunk down onto Castel until his cock was all the way inside of Dean, and then he just sat there for a few moments. Castiel cupped his cheek.

"You’re so pretty like this. So beautiful." He murmured. Dean blushed furiously, looking away from Castiel. It was another few seconds before he wiggled his hips and began to move, bouncing up and down on Cas’s big cock.

"Ahhh…" Cas moaned, grabbing Dean’s wrists and squeezing. Dean grinned, angling his hips so that Castiel’s big, fat cock would hit him right in the prostate. When that finally happened Dean moaned loudly, his entire body shaking.

"Fuck… touch me, Cas…" he moaned. Castiel reached up, closing his fingers around Dean’s hard cock and squeezing. The Winchester cried out, coming all over Castiel’s dress shirt and continuing to bounce up and down on him.

Castiel moaned loudly as Dean came, feeling the boy’s muscles clench around him. He grabbed Dean’ships, guiding him up and down only a few more times before he too was coming, filling the condom with his release and filling the car with moans of pleasure.

"Oh my God…" Dean gasped, collapsing on top of Cas as he pulled out of him. Cas reached around and hugged Dean, rubbing his back.

"Wow." He sighed, smiling and kissing Dean’s neck. "That was fucking hot."

Dean smiled, pulling back and kissing Castiel’s lips. he reached up and, very carefully, removed the mask from the boy’s face. Blue eyes blinked up at him and Dean smiled, leaning down to kiss Castiel softly.

"You’re fucking gorgeous." He murmured. Castiel blushed, smiling up at Dean.

"We should do this again some time."

"We should." Dean whispered, smoothing his hands out over Castiel’s shirt. he frowned when he saw his come drying on the expensive fabric. "I’m sorry about your shirt." He mumbled. Cas shrugged, stretching a little.

"It’s okay." He said, and then he smirked. "Maybe you could make it up to me by buying me lunch next Friday."

Dean’s lips twitched slightly and he nodded, sitting up and reaching for his boxers and pants. He slipped back into them, handing Castiel his own clothes.

"What do we do now?" Dean asked awkwardly. Castiel shrugged.

"I don’t know. I came here with one of my friends, so I’ll probably get a ride back with him. You?" Cas asked as he pulled on his pants.

"I’ve got to take my friend Charlie back home. And then…" he trailed off, shrugging. Castiel raised an eyebrow.

"And then what?"

"And then I’m going to come out to my parents." Dean whispered. And suddenly he grinned, leaning over to kiss Castiel’s lips passionately and possessively, smiling the entire time.


End file.
